


THE CANCER FIC

by frowning_potato



Category: Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, Maybe will have some disgusting parts but none of them will be graphic, Sad, Terminal Illnesses, Ugh, like very sad, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-01 08:33:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12701232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frowning_potato/pseuds/frowning_potato
Summary: Tyler would do ANYTHING for his best friend Josh... but what happenes when Josh is diagnosed with a deadly disease and the only way Tyler could save him is by transferring it to himself...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> HI I AIN'T DEAD!!! So yeah, I wrote this a while back and posted the original one on my Insta blah blah blah blah... People seemed to really like it so THIS IS THE UPDATED VERSION! I hope you will enjoy

Chapter one - The decision 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

\- Tyler's POV -

It was a bright day of early June, which was pretty opposite from my mood at that moment. Or generally anyone's who was in the same situation as me.  
On this day, my best friend Joshua Dun was diagnosed with terminal lung cancer. Stage three, no cure for it. They could only try helping him with chemo and stuff... but that never works too much.  
I felt like crying - but I couldn't cry. I felt... numb. This can't be happening! But it was. Josh was dying. I wanted to do something to help him... I would do ANYTHING to save him.  
There was only one thing I have heard of and I could do. I could transfer it.  
When I was seven, I found an old book with stuff that a seven year old would call magic, but everyone above the age of twelve would call chemistry. But, this was the forbidden kind of chemistry. I found out a way to transfer the terminal illnesses from one person to another. It is impossible for them to be destroyed, but it is possible for them to be transferred. The only tricky thing was that the transfer can be performed only once, so that one person has to die from it. It can't be carried around in circles so tht nobody dies.  
But I made the decision - I have to save Josh. I have to. Even if I die from it. He will survive. I am going to transfer it.


	2. Chapter Two - The Transfer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yoooo  
> So this one is weird af but oH WELL. It is also sad so yeah and comment because I am a lonely no-lifer I need motivation.

\- Tyler's POV -

Everything was ready the next day. I called Josh and told him that I found a way to "cure" him. I didn't tell him that I am transferring it, but that I am "curing" it. So, I went to his house, carrying the only thing I will need - a pill that can be split into two parts. It looked like a normal pill, but it wasn't. It was the thing that carries both life and death with it.  
I arrived to Josh's place and rang the doorbell. I heard the noise of carrying around the oxygen machine and Josh opened the door a few seconds later.   
\- Hey, bro - he said and hugged me.  
\- Ahoy - I replied.  
We awkwardly walked in and sat down onto his couch.  
\- Um... shall we do it then? - I said. I wanted to do this as quickly as possible, since I didn't know what else to do. Josh smiled and said:  
\- Sure. Tell me what to do? -   
\- Er... so, I have this pill here and it is all we will need. I break it in two halfs and each takes one half and lays down. You have to close your eyes. It may be painful, but what is a few seconds of pain, am I right? - I said and we lay down on the floor.  
We boh took one half of the pill. He closed his eyes. That only mattered because I didn't know if the cancer being transferred will be visible.   
We waited a few seconds, when I felt strong pain in my chest. It was stronger and stronger... And then I passed out.

\- Tyler. Tyler? T y l e r. - I heard Josh's voice calling me softly and his hands slapping my face lightly. I woke up and sat up, feeling pain with every breath I took.  
\- You okay? - Josh said, concerned.   
\- Mhm - I mumbled.  
But I wasn't. I just got lung cancer. It was the start of the end.


	3. A bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyy... just read and comment. I think the title can say everything now...

\- Tyler's POV -

I decided not to do anything about the disease yet... maybe it didn't even transfer! I just hoped so. But, all my hopes were crushed into tiny peaces that sunny summer day.  
I was, as expected, at home. Josh came over and we were hanging out when I felt strong pain in my lungs. I lost my breath, but managed to catch it in a few seconds.  
\- And yeah, like, I was just goi... Tyler are you okay? - Josh said, looking at me in mild concern.  
\- Mhm... it is okay... Go on, you were just what? - I said, covering up the pain building in my chest.  
A few minutes later, we decided to go out for a walk. I had to say yes because it would make Josh suspicious if I refused, since I really liked taking walks.   
The day was bright, the kids were playing around with their parents or friends, making high pitched screechig noises of joy. I tried to enjoy the day, but I had to concentrate on my breathing.  
Josh and I went to a quiet and much more comfortable park that not many people knew about. I saw a bench and just told myself: "Okay... you can rest soon. Just habg on and look normal until you sit down..."   
That went pretty bad. About seven steps away from the bench, I felt my legs giving out and I had to grab onto Josh's shoulder in an attempt to steady myself.  
\- Tyler, are tou sure you're okay? - Josh said, now seriously worried.  
\- Josh... I have to tell you something... - I said as I felt my body weaken. - I have your cancer... -   
And everything went black.


	4. Realisation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Um hi the hiatus is killing me oof

\- Josh's POV -

I was confused, scared and worried at the same time. I just let Tyler's words to sink in... but, how? That - that cannot be happening! No, I am not daring to believe it.  
But there was proof - it was right before my eyes.   
I realised that I just let my best friend have a cancer attack and I just stood here for half a minute doing nothing.  
\- TYLER?! - I screamed and kneeled beside him. He was pale, shaking and covered in cold sweat.  
\- TYLER TALK TO ME. PLEASE! - I screamed, out of my mind. He just continued shivering, looking worse and worse by the minute. I grabbed my phone, my hands shaking and called 911. A second... two...  
\- 911, what's your emergency? - a man's voice said.  
\- Um... my - my friend is having an attack of some kind... - I said shakily. I gave them the address and waited.  
\- Tyler... c'mon, man, just a few more minutes... c'mon, you can do it... - I said to Tyler's unconscious body.  
About two minutes later, the doctors arrived and took Tyler to the hospital. I went with him, not daring to leave him at this moment.  
What is going on?!....


End file.
